


Being a Mum - Drabble

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Positive Pregnancy test, Pregnancy, Pretentious Prose, Torchwood - Freeform, prose, that one adventure he could never have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: It’s a urinalysis and a body scan and goo and a wand on her belly. 100 words in Ulysses.





	Being a Mum - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Fills prompt, "Being a Mum" for TimePetalsPrompts - Drabble.

Not two lines 

Or a plus sign

Or hugging the loo

Or realizing 

It’s been two months

Since she’d cried

Into a box of chocolate

During Eastenders.

It’s a urinalysis

And a body scan

And goo and a wand on her belly

Because an ugly slimy alien

Had snotted on her.

And she’s gonna be a mum.

So she leaves work early

To buy wee little Converse

And a picture frame

For the grainy black grey and white picture

And one more piece

Slots into place

That one wonderful adventure

He never thought he’d have

She’s gonna be a mum.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write something positive and hopeful about motherhood, because being a mom is really hard, and thirteen years along, things don't always turn out the way you thought they would. And I wrote a second really angsty one to follow up, but I'm not going to post it because it will make me cry.


End file.
